The Vikings (Ragnar Lodbrok)
The Vikings led by Ragnar Lodbrok is a custom civilisation by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hokath, Barathor and danrell. This mod requires Gods and Kings & Brave New World. Introduction The Vikings The Old Norse feminine noun víking refers to an expedition overseas. It occurs in Viking Age runic inscriptions and in later medieval writings in set expressions such as the phrasal verb fara í víking, "to go on an expedition". The derived Old Norse masculine noun víkingr appears in Viking Age skaldic poetry and on several rune stones found in Scandinavia, where it refers to a seaman or warrior who takes part in an expedition overseas. There is little indication of any negative connotation in the term before the end of the Viking Age. Regardless of its possible origins, at the time the word was used to indicate an activity and those who participated in it, and it did not belong to any ethnic or cultural group. In the modern Scandinavian languages, the word Viking usually refers specifically to those people who went on Viking expeditions. Ragnar Lothbrok Ragnar Lothbrok was a Viking whose life passed into legend in medieval European literature. It is unsure if he really performed the deeds he is remembered for, or if he even existed. In the Anglo-Saxon Chronicle, Ragnar was said to be the father of three sons—Halfdan, Inwaer (Ivar the Boneless), and Hubba (Ubbe)—who led a Viking invasion of East Anglia in 865 seeking to avenge Ragnar’s murder. In the European literature of the several centuries following Ragnar’s death, his name is surrounded with considerable legend. In the Gesta Danorum (c. 1185) of the Danish historian Saxo Grammaticus, he was a 9th-century Danish king whose campaigns included a battle with the Holy Roman emperor Charlemagne. According to Saxo’s legendary history, Ragnar was eventually captured by the Anglo-Saxon king Aella of Northumbria and thrown into a snake pit to die. This story is also recounted in the later Icelandic works Ragnars saga loðbrókar and Þáttr af Ragnarssonum. The 12th-century Icelandic poem Krákumál provides a romanticized description of Ragnar’s death and links him in marriage with a daughter of Sigurd and Brynhild, figures from the heroic literature of the ancient Teutons. The actions of Ragnar and his sons are also recounted in the Orkney Islands poem Háttalykill. Dawn of Man Oh, brave Ragnar Lodbrok, son of Sigurd Ring, the world trembles in fear of your name! The Vikings raided, traded, explored and settled across Europe, Asia and even the North Atlantic islands from the late 8th to the middle 11th centuries. Before any other Europeans they discovered America. Your people were not barbarian tribes, but a highly cultured and civilizied nation with their own mythology, poetry and beliefs. Your people managed to gain in power until they dominated the whole northern region of Europe, spreading their culture from England to Constantinopole, where they served as mercenaries. Great lord! The time has come, once again, for glorious acts and battles! Let the Skalds have something to write about! Once more, the longships will cross oceans, the fearless warriors will reach Valhalla, and Scandinavia will be feared by all! The time of vikings has come, are you ready? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Few travellers linger long in Scandinavia to meet its king. But to you, brave wanderer, I am Ragnar Lodbrok - mighty warrior and veritable legend. Better wrap up warm, for Winter is coming." Introduction: "By my father's beard, let me guess, you are an almighty ruler of an unconquerable empire? In that case, I am Odin." Defeat: "Snakes? Why'd it have to be snakes?" Defeat: "The legend of our fight shall be passed down from singer to singer for all eternity. Valhalla awaits!" Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * hokath: Text. * Barathor: Longship Model. Download Galley * danrell: Berserker Model. * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Northern Cultures Category:Denmark